go_elemental_precurefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1
The Passionate Furnace! Cure Flame is Born! '''(Jōnetsu-ro! Kyua-en ga tanjo as the Japanese name or A Crackling Piece of Fire in the English Dub) is the first episode of the Go! Elemental PreCure series. This episode follows the story of a 13-year-old girl named Akari Tachibana as she aquiress an Element Pad and becomes a Pretty Cure! Plot We first see ourselves in a grand castle, and the camera follows a little red dog, flying through the air. The dog wonders on how he can speak to his queen, named Maya, when he bumps into a beautiful woman with long, wavy purple hair and a blue dress. She also had the royal birthmark (a pink heart under one of the eyes) and on her head lay a beautiful tiara made of gold and amethysts. The woman was Queen Maya herself. The fairy dog (whose name was Flama) apologises to the Queen, and he explained what has gone wrong. Once he finishes, Queen Maya stares at a painting on the wall, which had four people in it: the former queen of the Lovely Kingdom who is now known as Lady Jessica, the former king, Sir Isaac, Queen Maya herself, but as an 8-year-old princess, and another girl standing next to the little Princess Maya, a girl that frightens so many people, that they refuse to say her name. Queen Maya informs Flama that the evil he had seen and heard may have been her sister, the evil witch Saddina. As Flama races back to warn the other Fairy Guardians, he sees the witch Saddina herself, trying to steal the legendary gems, the Jewels of Hope. When the Fairy Guardians Flama, Waterina, Darkrai, Lightoshi and Natura get their gems back, a bright pink light shines behind them, revealing a legendary PreCure, Cure Shimmer. Cure Shimmer says that does not have enough power to banish Saddina again, but she does have enough to transport the Fairy Guardians to another world: Earth. She opens a portal and sends the fairies and the Jewels of Hope and she then jumps in. Akari Tachibana (Alyssa Hunter in the English Dub), a normal 13-year-old girl, arrives at her home rubbing her belly and saying that she wanted something to eat. Her 16-year-old sister Momoko (Julia Hunter in the English Dub) gives her money and tells her to go buy some food. Once she buys snacks from her favourite café, she gets scared by a loud roar, and Akari turns to find the goth girl Hotaru Hayashi (Hilda-Rose Carter in the English Dub) behind her, laughing and holding her tummy. Hotaru then asks if Akari had any tickets to her idol's concert, but when Akari said that she didn't like what Hotaru liked, Hotaru grew furious, and Akari had to bail. Soon, as Akari was walking home, a red furry ball landed on her head, almost knocking her out. Akari picked up the little ball to reveal a little red dog. Akari became smitten with it, but soon the dog started talking! Akari was surprised, but she smiled, and asked the dog many questions. The dog said that its name was Flama, the Fairy Guardian of the Red Jewel of Hope, the Jewel of Passion, but suddenly a man in dark clothing floating in the air complimented Akari's beauty, and he said that his name was Acid. Akari grew scared, but Flama said the he wanted Akari to become one of the legendary PreCure, and Akari agreed. Flama rubbed his belly and a Pad came out, an Element Pad. He told Akari what to do, and after Akari did what she was told, she started to transform into a more beautiful female warrior: a PreCure. Akari gave herself a new name, the Passionate Furnace, Cure Flame. Acid created an evil monster with a black card. The monster was a Waru. With her attack, Flame Shoot, Cure Flame defeated the Waru and Acid. Flama looked proud, and Cure Flame transformed back into Akari Tachibana, and she agreed to help look for her partners, the other four PreCure. Major Events * Akari Tachibana meets Flama for the first time. * The Lovely Kingdom is introduced. * Akari gains the power of Pretty Cure, transforming into Cure Flame. * Hotaru Hayashi (the future Cure Dark) is introduced. * Waru appears for the first time. Characters PreCure Akari Tachibana / Cure Flame Hotaru Hayashi / Cure Dark (just not yet transformed) Mascots Flama, Guardian of the Red Jewel, the Jewel of Passion Villains Acid Waru Minor Characters Momoko Tachibana Trivia * '''This is the first episode of Go! Elemental PreCure! * Akari isn't very surprised to hear Flama speak. * In Episode 2, it is said that Kazue Takumi (future Cure Water) saw Cure Flame fighting the Waru, but we saw no evidence of this.